


I gave you my heart and soul before I leave.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animals' age is not like human age, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, They may have human bodies but matured like animals, two people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol were hybrids of different species who lived locked between the four walls of the Shelter and they grew close enough to fall in love, only that Minseok was soon an adult as a human and had to leave the Shelter, spending only one last Christmas in the Shelter.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	I gave you my heart and soul before I leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Their human age is not their animal age. Cats and dogs are considered adult much sooner than adult humans when it comes to age. This is not aimed to be underaged.   
> Anyway, please enjoy and remember the disclaimer!   
> All the names and visual references are used to guide you into imagining the story and do NOT reflect my idea of the person owning the names. It also do NOT reflect my believes or my personality.

The EXODUS Hybrid Shelter knew very well, very rocky years. In a span of three years, no one came to adopt anyone. People would think being a Serval Hybrid would make Minseok the most demanded hybrid. Unfortunately, the EXODUS famous Serval cat hybrid got adopted as a kitten only to be given back two years after. Minseok grew up looking at adults and families. He was watching as people took kittens or pups, or people brought back their adopted hybrids. 

Only once did the Shelter accept a pup. A Cane Corso hybrid, barely ten years old as human, was left by the door of the shelter, sobbing his heart out. Minseok heard him first, as Minseok had a cage by the reception. He was the “face of the shelter”. He shifted into a human to let Chanyeol in, pulling him inside as it was raining furiously. Chanyeol was tall even then. Minseok remembered how he looked taller than him even if he was twelve and Chanyeol was ten. 

Chanyeol didn’t speak much that night, and the owner of the Shelter, Mr. Shim, didn’t push as he registered the kid. Chanyeol’s cage was in another section, so he and Minseok only met at playtime. The other dog hybrids picked on him several times, refusing to play with him, and Chanyeol was too scared and sad to fight back, so Minseok stepped in to keep him safe. 

Since then, Minseok was his only friend.

Nine years after, and that didn’t change in the eyes of the hybrids. Chanyeol and Minseok were only friends, but in reality, Chanyeol had wanted to court the Serval hybrid ever since they were kids.

“You are not old enough for us to date, Yeollie,” Minseok said with giggles every year on Chanyeol’s birthday, “let's wait a little.”

Despite asking Minseok out every year to date him, Chanyeol waited until his Nineteenth birthday. When the day came, he pulled Minseok to a corner as soon as he blew the candle on the cupcake Minseok brought. Minseok was unable to fight it, Chanyeol was a tall, strong built and an adult hybrid, despite still being a teen in his human form. Most hybrids reach maturity before their sixteenth birthday which meant he was mature enough to stand his ground with Minseok.

“I love you, Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol said darkly, “I want to have you as my mate. Please accept my courting now.” 

Minseok wasn’t scared but his hands still shook as he held Chanyeol’s cheeks, “okay, I’ll accept it, because I love you too, Yeollie. I always wanted the best for you,” he said with a smile, “didn’t I?” 

Chanyeol nodded, speaking softly, “I know, and it makes me respect you more every day.” Minseok blushed at that and just smiled when Chanyeol picked him up like he was made of feathers so he can sleep in bed with Minseok curled around him. They always slept like that ever since they were kids, only parting so that Minseok would be in his cat form, sitting graciously in his box by the reception to look “pretty.” 

Mr. Shim approached him that morning, caressing his fur, with a sad smile, “You are Twenty-one already, buddy,” The man said, “It is sad to see you go.” 

Minseok usually rarely shifts in front of the humans, since humans can’t deal well with nudity, but right then, Minseok didn’t hold it. Scaring the man shitless, he shifted swiftly before kneeling on top of the man. “Go? Where do I have to go?” 

“You… You are an adult. You need to go have a life outside the shelter,” The man stuttered, looking anywhere but Minseok, “it is the law. We can’t keep you in the shelter even if I wanted to.” 

“When do I have to leave?” Minseok asked after a long moment of silence. It explained why all those adult hybrids left and never came back. 

The man pointed to his office, “I have to let you go before January the fifth,” he said, shakingly still. 

Minseok calculated it fast and realized he barely had thirty-nine days. He looked at the human for a moment before shifting back and curling inside his cage, refusing to look at the man. 

The first hours after the shock wore off was filled with worries. How can he tell Chanyeol about it? How can he explain it to the man? They just started dating. He couldn’t break Chanyeol’s heart this way. 

“Minseok hyung? Don’t you want to eat?” Minseok heard the voice he longed to hear, but feared to speak to, from outside the cage, “Are you okay?” 

Minseok shifted, and Chanyeol eyed his body, studying him. Minseok was beautiful in both his human and feral form. He was amazing in Chanyeol’s eyes. “I´m okay, Yeollie,” Minseok said, which snapped Chanyeol out of his daze, “Let's go eat.” 

They went to eat and curled up in their space afterward, Minseok laying on top of Chanyeol, playing with his hair as they spoke softly. Chanyeol always had something to say about the dogs, the new pups, and the old dogs who grew too heavy to move. There was always something happening in Chanyeol’s side of the shelter, while the cat hybrids were independent and calmer. In his part, the fights were rare. 

They played as animals as well, chasing each other and playing tags because they were very energetic and needed a release. That how their day usually went but as Chanyeol was now courting him, Minseok found himself in the corner of Chanyeol’s cage, in his feral form, being scent marked by Chanyeol who refused to let him go until Minseok smelt him in every step. 

Minseok didn’t mind. He couldn’t mind. 

He was bleeding to tell Chanyeol about his departure but it felt hard every day. “Your mind is burdened, my love,” Chanyeol said one night as they curled together in Chanyeol’s bed, “What is happening?” 

“I can’t tell you, not now,” Minseok admitted, snuggling Chanyeol, “I’ll tell you after Christmas.” 

“Do you have plans?” Chanyeol looked at him and Minseok smirked. “Christmas is like Twenty five days from now, or maybe Twenty seven.” 

Minseok chuckled at that and gave Chanyeol a teasing smile before saying, “you are right. Dogs are stupid.” 

“Hey!” Chanyeol faked a pout before attacking Minseok with tickles to which Minseok giggled joyfully until Chanyeol paused the tickling and kissed Minseok out of nowhere. It made Minseok yelp but still give as much passion as Chanyeol gave to their kiss. Their canines left marks in their lips and cheeks but they didn’t mind as they looked into each other. 

The intense love Minseok felt for the man above him was so immense that he started shedding tears. Chanyeol worried and licked his cuts, mumbling sorries, when Minseok pulled him for another kiss. “I love you, Chanyeol.” 

“I love you too, Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed Minseok’s cheek, jaw, neck and let out warm breathes in Minseok’s chest as if he considered taking the steps but Minseok was fast to pull him up, pushing him in the bed before he settled above his warm body. 

“Don’t let go of me,” Minseok whispered and Chanyeol hugged him, curling around Minseok so protectively that only the man’s tail could be seen.

Christmas approached faster than Minseok expected and their new found intimacy made his heart wrench every morning when he woke up between Chanyeol’s arms. 

On the week before Christmas, Mr. Shim allowed Minseok to have a space in the storage room to decorate with Christmas themed pillows and prepare his  _ last  _ Christmas in the Shelter. That way, he sneaked bottles of lube the female wolves were kind to collect for him to use and managed to hide them without letting any male know. It wasn’t a taboo thing but between two different species, it wasn’t well received in the shelter.

Once he was done with that, he had to leave the Shelter for the first time to buy something for Chanyeol. Mr. Shim was kind to lend him clothes in which He looked like a kid. Luckily, his ID card was a clear indicator he was an adult. 

The Shelter owner helped him shop for a huge cat stuffed animal but didn’t question it.

In the shelter, as it was closed for Christmas, the hybrids had their kind of fun while Minseok pulled Chanyeol to the storage room. “Woah,” Chanyeol let out, amazed, “you did all this for me?” 

“Yes,” Minseok answered with a huge smile when Chanyeol picked him, happy, “I would do anything for the man I love.” 

“I love you, so much,” Chanyeol said as he set Minseok down, “I am lucky I prepared something for you. I asked Mr. Shim to order some cheese, just wait here as I pick the food I ordered for you.” 

Minseok plopped down, his entire body shaking in a thrill he didn’t expect to feel. He had one last gift to give and it was his submission. It felt big before but as he had no more time with Chanyeol, it looks so trivial. It was nothing compared to the heartbreak he would give Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol returned with a lot of food and Minseok smiled at him, his tail wagging happily which made Chanyeol pleased. “Chanyeol,” Minseok said suddenly, “I have two gift for you, one that I want to give you now and one when we talk, okay?” 

Chanyeol nodded obediently and sat down waiting when Minseok laid down spreading himself invitingly and his tail swirled around Chanyeol’s tail which was a clear indication of what he wanted. “Wait…” Chanyeol went crimson as he approached Minseok, “Hyung? You know what you are doing, right?” 

“Yes,” Minseok said, baring his neck for Chanyeol to sniff on. 

“You allow me to show you love that way too?” Chanyeol asked him again, “because my animal side died to do so ever since he knew you, Hyung and I restrained it for so long. I don’t want you to misread me.” 

Minseok held his cheeks, smiling, and said openly “This is my gift, yeol. I am offering you my submission as a mate, as a lover and as a man. Make love to me to your heart content. This is Christmas and you deserve your gift.” He chuckled cutely before saying again “you were a good boy this year.” 

Chanyeol hesitated but still approached Minseok to kiss him. Chanyeol was intense, Minseok always knew that but as he blacked out for a second from how hard he was wrecked all day, he realized he totally underestimated Chanyeol. The poor Cane Corso hybrid was so worried when he got a grip of himself that Minseok couldn’t help but tease him. “Make me a bath because you broke my legs.”

Chanyeol literally pouted sadly the entire bath and Minseok pulled him to a kiss, soothing his worries. He was okay. He was sore but he could walk and it was better than what he expected. “You are stronger everyday, Yeolie. One day, you will break the walls of the shelter,” Minseok teased only for Chanyeol to shove his head on the man’s neck which made Minseok chuckle. 

They ate and cuddled all the way to the following day. Minseok couldn’t ask for a better way to spend his Christmas. He left to pick the stuffed Cat that smelt like him so much he tried. Chanyeol woke up on the sight of it and happily held it close. He sniffed it and hummed in content, saying, “it smells like you.” 

“I know,” Minseok sat down and curled in a corner, ready to spill it out, “I have to tell you something. I promised to tell you after Christmas.” Minseok looked at Chanyeol who approached him, before encircling his arms around the small man. Minseok curled into Chanyeol’s hold and sniffed as he allowed his tears to run, “I have to leave the Shelter, soon.” 

“What?” Chanyeol stiffened and Minseok had to push the man so they could look at each other. He could only see betrayal. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you, sooner. I wanted us to have beautiful memories before I go, Yeollie, which is why I gave you my submission, I gave you my heart and my soul yesterday,” Minseok said sadly, shedding tears, “I don't want to leave you but the shelter has to kick me out.” 

“Why? We are mates now, you can’t leave me and go,” Chanyeol sounded more angry than he looked and Minseok stepped back, scared, “This is betrayal, hyung. I expected everything but such pain, hyung, especially not from you.” 

“Yeol,” Minsek tried to say something but Chanyeol stood to leave and He could only climb the man and encercle his limbs, “I couldn't say a word. It hurt so much and I agonized on my own for days before deciding to tell you. I love you, yeol.” Minseok was crying openly at that point, “It breaks my heart that I have to leave you but I keep trying to be strong, for you, for us.” 

Chanyeol deflated and walked back to their spot where he set down Minseok and faced him. “I am sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, soothingly, “I didn’t mean to get mad at you. Please don’t cry.” 

Minseok sniffed, still sobbing, “I don’t want to leave you behind in the shelter. I don’t want to leave at all, yeol, but I don’t know what to do to stop this,” the man said between hiccups, “I love you too much to just leave, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol pulled him to a hug, saying nothing, and just allowing Minseok to express himself and relax. Minseok didn’t stop crying until later and he was too hungry to function so Chanyeol left him in their spot to pick some tuna and rice for Minseok and some snacks. They ate in pure silence until Chanyeol broke it, “When do you have to leave?” he asked.

“On the January the fifth.” Minseok answered looking at Chanyeol who smiled.

“I guess it is our last Christmas together then,” he said with a light tone, “In here I mean.” Minseok nodded sadly, eating with a pout, “I guess I’ll ask them to let me go early next year.” 

“You won’t be legal as a human yet,” Minseok said, “they won’t let you go unless you have a caretaker.” 

“Well, next year I will,” Chanyeol said with a smile, “Won’t I?” Minseok looked at him, confused, before Chanyeol smirked, “and you said dogs are stupid.” 

“Hey,” Minseok frowned before it made sense, “oh? Oh! Chanyeol, you are a genius! I can be a caretaker if I find a stable job and place to be in.” Chanyeol slowly approached Minseok who jumped on him kissing his face happily, his tail wiggling happily. “I love your big brain!” Minseok yelled it almost and Chanyeol just smirked.

“I am sure it is not the only big thing you love about me,” Chanyeol teased only for Minseok to tease back, acting innocently.

“I don’t know, nothing else seems big enough to match that brain,” Minseok only for Chanyeol to attack him with tickles and kisses, “Oh my god! stop! I can’t stop laughing. Stop ticking.” 

“If I stop tickling you, you have to say what you like else about me,” Chanyeol teased.

“How about you show me one more time and I’ll answer you?” Minseok pulled the lube bottle with an inviting smirk to which Chanyeol obliged. 

Minseok could tell that the last Christmas in that Shelter was the most meaningful he ever had.

  
  
  



End file.
